Broken wings
by Lukashi
Summary: Soul has been raising his daughter alone for 7 years. But when her mother comes back into the limelight, what will Soul do? SoMa. Big drama, M for lemons, language and violence. No flaming please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Ages!**

**Soul: 27**

**Lina: 7**

"Papa? Are you making dinner today?" a little girl asked, looking up at Soul with a wide smile as he laughed gently. "Of course sweetie, anything for my little Lina." Soul replied, ruffling her hair only to see her pout cutely. "Papa! Don't do that! My hair messy now..." Lina whined, folding her arms crossly. "Oh relax sweetie, it could have been so much worse. Besides, Tsubaki is coming today, you like her a lot remember? So if you smile for daddy I'll get her to bring those cookies you love." Soul said, bargaining with his daughter who grinned widely, flashing her sharp teeth. "Okay Papa!"

Soul sighed inwardly, thinking "_She just keeps finding it easier to get shit out of me. I swear I need to be careful with this one.",_ smiling as he let her into the house, watching as she ran upstairs. "I'll never let her get hurt... for as long as I'm alive I'll give everything I can to protect her..." Soul whispered, heading into the kitchen and he started to gather the ingredients to make a chicken korma curry, humming a little song as he cooked away, Lina upstairs playing with a few dolls. "Don't worry Janie, Mommy will be home soon. No she won't, she's never been here. I bet mommy will come home very soon and do everything she has to with her little girl. She won't, she'll just stay gone forever and ever until you're old." Lina said to herself, playing with two dolls before looking curious. "Huh..." She then headed downstairs and walked over to Soul, tugging his shirt. "Papa... can I ask a question?"

Soul nodded and smiled at her. "Ask anything." he replied, Lina looking straight into his eyes. "Where is my momma?" Soul gulped loudly and looked at Lina, her eyes burning with desperation and barely hidden tears, her red orbs twinkling as tears prepared to pour down her cheeks. "Your mother... she left when you were born... I took care of you because I was the only family you had left... I wanted to make sure you grew up happy and loved instead of alone. I never said anything because I didn't want to upset you..." Soul spoke softly, Lina finally letting her tears drip down her face. "She didn't... love me did she?" Lina sobbed, hugging Soul tightly and he returned the hug, holding her closely as she cried her poor heart out.

"Even if she didn't, you still have me. I'll give you all the love you'll EVER need Lina. I promise you that." Soul whispered, sitting on the floor until Lina finally calmed down, wiping her face with her sleeve. Lina smiled at Soul and kissed his cheek. "I love you papa..." she whispered before passing out, Soul switching off the stove and carrying her to bed, tucking her in. "Night my little princess..."

**the next morning**

"Papa. Can I get a new book?" Lina asked, hopping up and down with wide eyes and a hopeful look, Soul laughing out loud and nodding. "Of course, what would you like to get?" Soul asked, Lina looking curious before smiling widely. "I want a book on speaking Italian!" she exclaimed, Soul nodding with a grin. "Wanna learn Italian huh? Alright baby, if that's what you want." Soul then took her into the bookstore a few streets down and helped her find the book she wanted, not realising that a shape was following them.

After a few minutes of walking, Soul took Lina to a maid cafe, smiling at her when she looked confused. "Papa? Why are we going here?" she asked sweetly, Soul looking around before waving to somebody she couldn't see. After a few seconds, a pair of blonde girls walked over, one shorter than the other. "Hey Soul, forgot you knew we were here." said the tall one, grinning at Soul who just shook his head. "Oh Liz, I never forget you're here, after all, considering al the fun we have, I gotta know where to take you in the morning." Soul said teasingly, Liz blushing as Patty hopped over and kissed his cheek. "And me Soul-Kun! We have fun too!" she whined, pouting at Soul who blushed and coughed awkwardly, Liz smirking.

"Yes, you too Patty... um, got any tables left? I wanted to get me and Lina something to drink, we haven't had anything all morning and I think she might be a little peckish too. Are you Lina?" Soul asked, Lina nodding with a smile. "Yes papa, can I have a muffin miss Lizzy?" Lin asked cutely, Liz pinching her cheeks. "Of course you can!" Liz then scurried off and brought a tray of muffin's over, Patty sitting next to Lina and prodding her cheeks lightly, causing the little girl to giggle and poke her back.

"Those two really do get along well." Soul said, Liz sliding into the booth next to him. "That they do, Patty's never really been able to have fun like most girls did when they were younger so having Lina around lets her be as childish as she wants. I'm glad you stayed here Soul, specially after that... incident." Liz said, her tone soft and gentle at the end. "Yeah... Lina wanted to stay so I did as she wanted... she deserves that much at least."

Soul chewed his muffin quietly, Liz putting an arm around his shoulder and whispering "We'll get her somewhere safe. You've been followed all this time haven't you?", Soul nodding a little. "Yeah. You and Patty still okay transforming for me?" Soul asked, Li nodding with a wink towards Patty who understood. "Hey Lina, wanna go see some toys in the back? I got you loads!" Patty said, taking Lina to the back of the shop before coming back out, walking over to Liz and Soul. "Alright, ready?"

The two girls nodded and followed Soul outside, both of them changing into their weapon forms and resting in Soul's hands. "Alright. Come out now before I start to hunt you down. This is your only warning." Soul stated coldly, two figures stepping out of the shadows and Soul's anger reached it's highest point when he laid eyes on them.

"Kid. Maka. What the fuck do you two want?" Soul snarled, looking at his ex meister and friend with pure hatred, Liz and Patty both radiating pure disgust at the two.

"Soul, we didn't come here to cause any trouble." Kid said but Soul fired a bullet at his feet. "I don't care. You heard what I told you both that day yet you still come here. Give me one good reason not to kill you here." Soul said, an icy edge to his words.

"Soul... please... I just want to see my daughter..." Maka said weakly, Soul growling loudly. "You lost the right to see her after that day you bitch. Now leave before I kill you both!"

"B-but Soul... I told you I was sorry..." Maka croaked out, looking at Soul with tears in her eyes.

"Then you should have thought of that before you fucked our meister after Soul fucking proposed to you Maka! All because you wanted a little extra dick on the side!" Liz snarled, Patty nodding in agreement.

"You weren't fair to Soulie-kun! You treated him like an idiot which was NOT fair! You don't deserve him." Patty said, Soul raising her.

"Last warning Death. Albarn. I have NO problem at all shooting you both right now. So tell me. What's the decision? Gonna leave peacefully? Or do I have to gun you and the cheating bitch down Kid? Because I'll never let Lina meet you Maka. EVER." Soul stated, aiming both Liz and Patty at Kid and Maka.

"Please Soul I'm begging you! Let me see my daughter!" Maka cried, tears cascading down her face as she moved closer to Soul who fired two bullets at her feet.

"Stay back! Any closer and the next one goes through your leg!" Soul growled through gritted teeth. "Didn't our time together mean anything to you Maka? I treated you like you were my whole world. I gave you anything you wanted, I gave my life for you on more than one occasion and how do you repay me after proposing? You fuck him behind my back! It's a damn good thing that Lina doesn't remember because if she did... she'd hate you more than I do. She believes that you left after she was born. Only because I don't want her to hurt her with the truth. That her mother is just another cheating whore that jumps on the next dick to come her way. So go on." Soul cocked the guns.

"Give me a reason."


End file.
